Burned And Bled
by ForeverNoMore
Summary: A story that picks up after Sasuke forms his small platoon to help him track down his brother. Orochimaru has been destroyed, and our story starts when he decides he needs one more person to help him on his mission. This is an ongoing story that I plan to be eventually amazing.
1. Chapter 1

**Burned And Bled**

Chapter One-Too Bad

The air was thick with the chalky dust picked up on the wind. The ground dark with the grim shadows dancing across it in the light of the setting sun. In the distance, a large rock formation seemed at home yet somehow extremely unnatural on the landscape, with it's crumbling cliff-like appearance from the front dotted with sparkling bits of metal peeking out in the dimming sunshine. And then the size! It was enormous. Emotionless dark eyes raked the horizon as the raven haired boy sighed lightly and turned away from it. As he did, his small platoon followed him obediently like a small pack of whipped dogs. They were done with the Northern Base now, and the last piece had come together it seemed. Though, there was one thing that still drew his attention. The one he had to erase from his plans...maybe there wasn't a need to. Maybe she-

Karin was staring at the back of Sasuke's head, wondering...what was he thinking about all the time? She told herself that maybe it was her, and a flush creeped onto her pale face. That was when she tripped, falling forward onto the bluish-white haired boy who was walking just in front of her. They both toppled over in the sudden action, and Suigetsu cursed as he pulled himself up, pushing her on the ground and off of him in the process. With a grunt of annoyance, he grabbed up his large sword from the ground, making a tsking sound. "Damnit, Karin! Every 5 minutes you run into me! If you didn't stare at the back of Sasuke's head daydreaming about him, you would notice where your fucking feet were going!"

The crimson haired woman scoffed, the line of blush running across her face growing darker as she pushed her glasses up hastily with her index and middle finger. In her haste to come up with something smart to say back, she stuttered slightly. "T-That's a lie! How would you know what I was looking at, your back is to me! Besides, if anyone should be yelled at it's you for making us stop every half-mile to rest and drink! Are you a ninja or a fish?"

Suigetsu's lips curled in an amused smile, his pointed teeth bared as he did so, while realigning the sword strapped over his back once again. This made Karin even more flustered that the comment had little effect and that the raven haired boy didn't care to say anything about it. The man only smiled wider. The dark blonde who had been on the other side of Sasuke looked back over his shoulder, the corner of his mouth twitched into an aggravated frown at the constant fighting. Sighing, Juugo shrugged and looked at Sasuke as he began to walk again. He silently wondered why he let them fight so much, and then wondered if it ever even bothered him. It took the others a few moments to realize they were being left behind by their leader. Therefore, they shouted at each other as they walked.

The dark haired boy closed his eyes against the stinging dirt in the sudden wind blowing angrily against them, and let his mind go back to his original thoughts. As he opened his dark eyes to the sky, the memory seemed to play like a scene from a movie. Watching from the outside, looking in.

...:*:...

_It was like he could feel the anger, the pain, and the darkness through the thick metal of the iron door. Orochimaru had sent Kabuto along with him in an attempt to allow Sasuke to concentrate on his task alone and let Kabuto do all the talking. This would not be the first time he met the woman, but his 'Keepers' didn't know that, and Orochimaru had told him it was a form of training. He just thought it was a waste of time he could have spent doing some real training. The medic smirked at him as he put his hand on the door, pushing it open with a sound of rasping metal on metal. There was seemingly nothing but darkness in the room…until he walked in with Kabuto in the lead. Instantly, dull lights flickered to life from the off-white ceiling that was speckled with layers upon layers of dark crusty splatters. He unconsciously wondered how many people's DNA was on the ceiling alone._

_A small figure was suspended halfway in chains that stretched over her wrists, ankles, midsection, and even her neck. They were imbedded in the grey iron wall dotted with small signs of rust and the same dark crusty stains as the ceiling. Red weeping sores and blood leaked from jagged circles on her wrists beneath thick shackles burned with some Fuuinjutsu he didn't know. The only thing covering her body were thin soiled rags that might have been white and intricately made at some point long ago. Her head hung towards the floor as if defeat; A halo of silver white hair hiding the face of the woman, but it shone even though it was caked and matted with what he assumed to be dried blood. The sight of it disgusted him without question, and the things that had been done to her. And for what? From the things he heard from the other lackeys, she had no reason to keep fighting for her life. It would be easy to kill herself…..though he wondered if it was her pride or stupidity that made her believe there was a way out that didn't include dying? Wouldn't he be doing her a favor if he just killed her himself and called it an accident? Kabuto interrupted his thoughts as he muttered something and smiled at the woman, bringing his face too close to the woman then Sasuke was comfortable with._

_Then the hands that had hung limp suddenly clenched into tight fists, and her knuckles were white with the strain as she pushed forward and swiped a hand tipped with sharp curved claws at the man's face. The screeching of the chains as they protested against this action was deafening for half a moment before she grew still again. The medical ninja's face showed a sliver of bright blood as it welled where a nail had raked his face. He was surprised she still had that much energy left in her. A voice rung out, echoing off the close walls with a sort of sarcastic coolness to it's tone; She spoke as if they were sitting casually and having a chat about the weather.. Slowly, she raised her head and pulled her lips back over her teeth in a crude sort of smile. She had fangs, but they were unnatural; There were two on the top and bottom of both sides of her mouth, one smaller then the other, and "I've been waiting to meet you for so long, Sasuke-kun, I thought you'd never come…Forgive me, I didn't think to clean my room before your arrival..."_

_Laughter met her words, a sound that was laid back and easy going. Then her gaze locked on his, and his eyes would widen ever so slightly. He was staring into a red like freshly spilled blood on snow, burning with a fire that seemed to make her whole body glow in an unearthly light. Or maybe she was actually giving off some sort of aura, or chakra, but it was nothing he could actually grasp the concept of. He never had been able to determine the source. Her head cocked to the side like a dog hearing a strange new sound, her face contorted with the smile and mock confusion. Even though she had caught on to_

_the charade, he still had to do what Orochochimaru had ordered, whether he liked it or not. Kabuto stared at him impatiently_

_"What's this? You hesitate, Sasuke-kun? Don't you have orders to-" Her voice stopped abruptly, the crimson eyes going slightly wider before her head fell forward again, her mind giving away to the genjutsu that had hit her instantly. Sasuke stared at her intently, the Sharingan already activated, as Kabuto walked towards the woman again. One of his steps kicked up what appeared to be a rock that hit the wall and made a metallic echo bounce off the walls. He bent forward and whispered in the apparently unconscious woman's ear. This made him sick. He knew Kabuto offered her a way out of the pain, of the suffering, if only she told Orochimaru what he wanted to know. "N-Never….." The sound made him blink, and the man's face took on something like a look of worry._

_The woman laughed weakly, her fangs glittering in the dull light as she lifted her head to the white haired man. He looked at her in slight shock. She shouldn't have been strong enough to resist Sasuke's genjutsu. What went wrong? Sasuke himself wondered what went wrong. This wasn't an intentional mishap. Though, before he could put her under another genjutsu, her clawed hand pulled tight on one of the thick chains. Now she was pushing forward against both chains as they ripped and tore at her flesh, blood dripping down her arms. His lips parted for a brief moment to tell her to stop her foolishness, but then the links exploded apart from the iron wall completely. Her fingers wrapped around Kabuto's throat in an instant and, lifting him high into the air, she threw him head first at the wall behind her. He was either going to wake up with a very bad headache, or not wake-up at all. With another step forward, all the other chains snapped as easily as toothpicks. The woman's gaze was alight like some insane wild fire, and the crackling of the dim red light that surrounded her was suddenly bright, trailing down her arms and fists, curling down her legs and disappearing in smoky tendrils like fog. Her voice was low, the smile gone to reveal the sudden coldness that resembled ice despite the inferno._

_"Such potential...wasted. If only I could tell you the truth, Sasuke-kun..." Then his own world went dark, falling into something that seemed similar to what he had put her under, though there was no pain. And...he couldn't release it. Only her voice spoke in his head. She said something else to him, but by the time he woke up he only had the memory she had spoken, but not what was said. It was unknown as to how long he had been there, but he was left alone with a groaning Kabuto. One glance at the broken chains, then the open door, made it clear she was long gone. He decided to leave the man on the floor to gather himself and report to the snake about what had happened._

_Though, Orochimaru claimed he had already taken care of it._

...::*::...

Sasuke shook his head lightly, wondering why he could remember everything else in clear detail, except her words spoken in his head. He wondered how her strength had returned while under Kabuto's vigilant gaze. Surely, he knew how to make and keep someone indisposed. Though, what grave error could Kabuto possibly make that would allow her to get enough strength to deflect and hold him under his own genjutsu? It was possibly something to do with that fire like cloak of chakra that had appeared, and her glowing crimson eyes.

He tilted his head to look over his shoulder, stopping so suddenly that the others behind him were caught off guard. Suigetsu had been in the middle of another heated argument with Karin, and he was winning. The flustered red head ran into the back of Juugo, who made a startled sound in his throat and almost fell face first into the dirt because of it. The smaller man began to laugh hysterically, bending slightly at the waist as he held his stomach as if it hurt to laugh so hard. It probably did. Sasuke shot him a glance as Juugo steadied himself and helped Karin, who had slid off him and onto the ground in the process. "What? It wasn't my fault she was too busy bitching to see where she was going!"

There was a small pause where Sasuke and Suigetsu locked eyes, and the white haired man looked away with a tsking sound and a small pout. By now the woman was on her feet again and brushing dust off her knees with a bit of ferocity. Her eyes turned to the small platoon's leader as Suigetsu spoke up again. "And when are you going to tell us what your plan is, Sasuke? We've got everyone here now, so c'mon and tell us already!" Instead of replying immediately, he instead turned fully around to face them. The other two had gone quiet, wanting to hear him as well. Though, his words didn't even come close to answering his companion's question. Instead, his eyes looked at each of them before resting on Karin.

"Karin, do you know who Nibaishikon Nenshouhana is? Have you heard anything about her?" The crimson haired woman paused, the corner of her eye twitching ever so slightly. She remembered her alright. Suigetsu raised an eyebrow questioningly, his toothy grin showing yet again, wondering why he wanted to know about such a dangerous woman all of a sudden. The expression on the woman's face made him chuckle slightly. Even he knew who she was, and he'd been in a giant test tube for years.

"The…Red Maiden?"

Juugo asked, looked from Karin to Sasuke with questioning eyes, but his leader still stared intently. It seemed even Juugo knew. Sighing, the woman pushed up her glasses to mask the slight shiver she gave at the memory that came to sudden attention at the old nickname being mentioned."Of course I do. Almost anyone under Orochimaru knew of Hana. And I'll never forget that chakra; It was like it was burning me from the inside, as if I'd swallowed a cup of acid. Orochimaru told everyone he 'took care of her' when he couldn't get the information out of her he wanted. But I found out there are still rumors of the 'Red Maiden' floating around."

Taking a breath, she looked down at the ground. Knowing full well everyone was watching her and listening closely to every word she spoke. Even Juugo looked eager to know what they were. She wondered how he found out, of all people... "They say she was in Akatsuki, and some say she only works for one person in the organization. As a private assassin in the underground when they don't want to get their hands dirty and have it done in a cleaner fashion then Akatsuki itself would handle it."

She chuckled slightly to herself, and then wondered why Sasuke wanted to know about her. Hana had left nearly a year after Sasuke joined Orochimaru. And she spent all of that time, to Karin's knowledge, locked up like the animal she was. When Sasuke didn't stop looking at her intently, she

sighed, once again, and continued. "Most of the rumors originated near the Moon country. The most recent ones, anyway- H-Hey!"

Even as she was still talking, Sasuke turned away and began walking again. They all watched him go, but Karin mumbled to herself and walked in front of the raven-haired boy in her anger at being ignored. Her crimson eyes searching his emotionless face for any clue as to what he was thinking. "Your not thinking of recruiting that monster into our group, are you? She's impossible to work with!" His eyes stared her down, seemingly getting darker as he walked towards her. She fought herself to not step back. Though, he walked right past her without skipping a beat. His voice dismissive and cold. "Actually, I am. So you should get used to the idea of her."

Suigetsu stared at Karin as she stood there, her mouth hanging slightly open, looking as if she had been slapped in the face. Juugo looked at her a moment longer before turning and walking faster to catch up with the raven haired man. The crimson haired woman still stood there, mouth agape, as Suigetsu walked past her. He snickered to himself as if he were a kid who had just seen someone get their pants pulled down in public.

"Oh shit…"


	2. Chapter 2

Burned And Bled

Chapter 2-Never A smile

No one spoke for so long that Juugo wondered if Suigetsu and Karin had killed each other while no one was paying them any attention. Peering back over his shoulder in curiosity, he found that this wasn't the case and let out a sound like a sigh of relief. The white haired man and the woman walked a considerable distance apart, yet both seemed lost in thought. It looked, from Karin's expression, that she was slightly pouting still as well. Doubtless, this was because of the 'Red Shadow' incident before. Sighing again, he turned back to stare out at the approaching coastline covered in ships; From large to small they ranged, up and down a well kept dock. There were trading galleys, lean battle ships, and even small fishing boats moored side by side. It was quite a sight to behold.

Sasuke wanted to keep their group low-profile until they found out where Najime hiding out, or if she was even here at all. So, instead of taking a boat full of passengers, they were walking straight across the stinking ocean water near the southern end. The mid-day heat bore down on their backs, and it's rays refracted back into their eyes from the water, as if trying to blind them. Though, the raven-haired boy looked unphased by it's vigorous attempts. Even the salty wind and sea spray that whipped about on the breeze didn't make him close his dark solemn eyes and look away from the forest off to the right of the sparkling dock. A white seagull called out in a shrill tone overhead, its shadow distorted on the surface, as it flew by the boy's head. His raven colored hair blown across his empty face from the wind to partially hide the growing distance in his gaze.

...:*:...

It took them only another half-hour or so to reach the sandy shore, and it took Suigetsu only minutes more to start complaining again, and Karin to start yelling. Things were back to normal for the most part. She put a hand on her hip, the other pointing at him accusingly as he smirked at her. Then he scowled and yelled something obscene at her, making her go flush a deep red and push her glasses further up her face. Sasuke, being snapped out of concentration from their raised voices, scowled slightly as well and raised his head as he stopped. Dark eyes scanning the path laid out before them. He took in the afternoon light shining down through the canopy of the dark green forest laid out ahead. Everything seemed normal; There wasn't even a sound besides the two yelling behind him and the distant thrum of the dock. Maybe they scared away the animals. Although, he hasn't heard the sound of an animal since that bird that had flown from this direction, let alone seen one. And, at this time of day, they should have passed by someone by now.

Then he felt the sensation of being watched.

Everyone had stopped by then. It was possible they were feeling the same sensation, or because Sasuke had stopped moving. It seemed he had stopped breathing as he spoke low, turning his head slightly so his left eye caught Karin's gaze. "Is it her?" It was then that the girl walked down the path towards them. She wasn't very tall, maybe somewhere around 5 feet 6 inches. Her black hair was cut short and choppy, brushing her shoulders and an ugly rusted metal color that fit snugly. Dangling from one side of it was apparently a chain of a different type of metal, but it was just as ugly and discolored by age. Her eyes were a shocking icy blue. There was something similar to arrogance in the unmistakable grace that was in her swaying steps, and with each move forward the cleavage of her intricately woven white top grew wider, then closed again. She had...a mature body to say the least, and moved like she was well aware of the fact. Full breasts, wide hips, and a thin waist with the legs of an athlete. Her clothing was done in shades of grey, snow, and ash. The edges of her thin skirt swaying with every movement.

"It can't be her; I don't feel any significant chakra levels coming off of her." Karin shook her head, the tenseness in her body relaxing as she sighed in partial relief. The Hana she had met, although she had not seen her face, had silver hair and red eyes with a devastating feeling of an everlasting rage radiating off her. Suigetsu and Juugo also seemed to visibly relax at the same realization. Only Sasuke's gaze narrowed. For a brief moment, a random memory flashed before his eyes. It was one that he had never quite been able to get close to before; One of the early days before Hana had been put into chains. "I thought you hated what Orochimaru did to you. You said you would never use the...abilities he had given you. Didn't you?"

His group stared at him for a moment, before looking back at the woman who was now only a few feet from them. The redhead opened her mouth to speak when she noticed something strange, even for a regular person who wasn't a ninja. There wasn't a single shred of chakra in or around her body; Or at least that's what it seemed like to her. At the same time that she realized what had happened, the woman chuckled, her fingers pressing to her lips slightly. Her fingers were tipped with unusually sharp, curved nails. "You caught me there, Sasuke-kun. Though, that was a long time ago that I said that. I'm surprised you still remember."

It wasn't the voice they were expecting from the woman, but it was the one Karin dreaded the most. All her hopes flew out the window when the girl shook her head, closing her eyes. And right before them, the black hair turned silver almost instantly. She looked up, the crimson gaze burning like a thousand fires just as it had so long ago. It was like a tidal wave crashed into her as the chakra suddenly became evident, and she flinched visibly. Everyone else flinched as a fiery aura flickered like sparks around the slim body. The pressure and image only lasted a moment before it lifted and returned to normal. Hana smiled wider at them, revealing two sets of K9s; A doggish looking set, and one that looked like it belonged to a fox right behind it that was much smaller. Her voice was calm, and a bit comical, as she spoke."Alot has changed, and yet you still don't come and visit with even the tiniest bit of a smile. I would have come and met you at the shore, but I was a little tied up….This visit isn't purely for the hell of it by the looks of that group with you and your expression. An interesting choice of friends, if I might say."

Sasuke just stared at her blankly; She should have known the reason why he came. He had a feeling she knew better then the rest of them. If she had still been staring back at him, he might have noticed she had been joking. Though Karin caught on just fine as the woman's vivid gaze rested on her while she issued the comment. Already her face was turning an alarming red. Sighing lightly, Sasuke looked back at her in warning as she opened her mouth to speak, and spoke himself instead. "Stop messing around, we don't have time to play games, Hana. I'll get straight to the point with you; Are you coming or not?"

"And what if I do?"

"What do you mean?" The woman placed a hand on her hip, looking perfectly content to stand there all day. She had been still smiling up until Sasuke spoke of her coming with them. It was replaced by an expression just as impassive as Sasuke's. Suigetsu tilted his head slightly as he listened. What did she want in return? Her smooth and emotionless voice held something strange beneath it. Something none of them could really grasp an understanding of. "You know the risks of what you're asking, and what could happen. As well, even without me, what lays in wait for you. Are you prepared to handle it? Are you sure you can do this, Sasuke?"

Silence. The dark haired boy stared at her, and she did likewise to him. The others felt left out, not understanding what it was passing between the silence and tension in the air between the man and woman. There was a moment where Suigetsu thought they were about to attack each other, and then Hana suddenly smiled and laughed as shook her head lightly. Such a sudden sound made Juugo and Karin jump and Suigetsu twitch. Though Sasuke only blinked at her. "Then I guess I'll tag along for awhile, just to see if you fail or not. It's pretty boring around here anyway, and I'm out of jobs. This could be a chance to have some fun."

"Then let's go."

Just like that, Sasuke turned away from her and back toward the water. If they planned to make it to the first search site before dark, they would have to get going right away. Suigetsu looked disappointed they hadn't started fighting and instead were walking again; Karin looked relieved and a little pissed that the other woman had accepted the offer. Juugo just looked a little confused as he turned and followed them as well.

Hana hesitated after they had all walked away, her eyes staring after Sasuke as he walked away. She wondered if he was ready, or was just the same cocky boy that had arrived before her at the Base those years ago. So full of himself and confident nothing could stop him or get in the way of his goal. There was a time she believed that about herself, as well. A small touched the corners of her lips as she began to walk, the light sound of clinking metal from the chain on her neck relaxing her. It didn't take her long to catch up to them, taking up a position a little behind Sasuke on his left side, with Suigetsu walking between her and Karin. As they settled into a quicker pace, Sasuke began to explain why he had called them all together. Because she already knew, Hana tuned him out and let her mind wander. There was no way this trip was going to end well, unless she could do something to stop him…


	3. Chapter 3

**Burned And Bled**

Chapter 3-Unwelcome Surprises

"Pretty, isn't it?" The silence, although she was used to it alone, was unbearable in a group like this. The past few hours had been extremely quiet after one last fight between Karin and Suigetsu. They were walking over a wooded hill in the direction of the setting sun as it distorted the sky in shades of purple, pink, and red. At the bottom sat their destination; A cozy little village that was built to accommodate the incoming tourists from the mainland to the islands just off shore. The others ignored her words, and she let it go. No one seemed particularly talkative after realizing they were going to be used by Sasuke. It seemed the thought of his name had brought him to attention, because he suddenly stopped. Turning on his heel, he faced them and spoke low.

"We should split up from here and continue to search for leads separately, that way we can cover more ground and-" Suddenly, she had decided to speak up. "Sasuke-kun, I have another solution." He looked at her with the irritation teetering dangerously on the edge of his gaze as he nodded and let her have the floor. For now, she had gotten away with undermining his authority. Putting her hands on her hips, she smiled and took up a position beside him, yet a little to the side so he could also see her face clearly.

"If you think about it, none of us really look 'normal' walking around a village alone. And for that fact, we look even less natural in a group. Yes, we should split up, just not tonight. Tonight, we should go to the nearest Inn under a false story. If any of us happen to run across Akatsuki, it won't help to be tired and worn out from traveling. I've already got the false story handled. Is that good, Sasuke-kun?" She turned her smile back on to him, and he narrowed his eyes at her for a moment, before nodding slightly. A small victory.

"I agree with her. Besides, Inns are a good place for gossip in places like this. We could pick up something tonight, and follow it tomorrow. There isn't a lot we can do at night anyway without leads. We might as well. Now, what's this story you were talking about?"

..::*::..

"This is so stupid!" Karin growled, crossing her arms as they walked. The few people still hustling along the streets paid her small outburst little attention as they hurried to their warm homes and hotel rooms. Suigetsu seemed a little pissed about the story she had made up as well, though he only sneered at her in silence. Juugo and Sasuke seemed perfectly content with it, or at least didn't make their discomfort apparent. Hana walked with a kind smile on her face beside Sasuke, with Juugo on her other side as they walked towards the Inn. Her hair was longer now and the same color as Juugo's; With the help of a grey scarf, it perfectly concealed her rusty collar. Even her eyes matched his. To anyone just glancing over them, they would seem like brother and sister, despite the massive height difference. "It's just for tonight, Karin. Is it so bad? It's not like you're engaged to Suigetsu for real. Or is it the fact you weren't engaged to Sasuke in my story, but I was?"

"T-That's not it! It's obvious me and Suigetsu don't get along, who would believe we're engaged?" For a moment, Suigetsu chuckled at Karin's flustered face as she pushed up her black rimmed glasses hastily. Hana was unphased by their bickering, except to be mildly amused. Allowing herself a moment, she spoke to them in a matter-of-fact tone. "Oh, just say the sex is amazing. They'll understand." Both of them went red the instant the word 'sex' was mentioned. Karin, now sporting the color of a ripe tomato, was going to speak before Suigetsu cut her off with a half-sneering, half-mocking tone. "Why couldn't she be engaged to Juugo? Then Sasuke could be your brother since he looks more likely to take someone's head off then kiss them?"

"So I could be engaged to you? No. It's more fun this way. Besides, you don't look like someone who could keep up with me." Hana had been looking over her shoulder at him as he spoke but now she laughed, winking at the confused man as she turned back to look forward again. The only one who would hear the story would be the man at the counter when they checked in, or someone wanting to know why a group of teenagers were hanging around. As long as they stayed quiet, they'd pull it off. There was no reason for them to make such an annoying fuss. They walked into the main entrance of the largest Inn they had found in the center of the city, pushing past a group of stumbling men who were on their way out. They stunk of alcohol and vile body fluids. Apparently, this place also had a bar. Her eyes found the counter as she moved towards it with a warm smile playing on her lips.

The man she smiled at looked up from his place behind the counter which doubled at the corner of the bar. After a few minutes, and a few glances over her shoulder which were punctuated by the man's laughter, he handed her a silver key and she bowed quickly to him in thanks before turning back to them. Tossing the key to Sasuke, she told him the room number and where to find it before saying she would catch up to them later.

Hana was gone before he had a chance to ask her where she was going.

..::*::..

_There was stillness. A sort of feeling like everything was frozen in place forever around her. The silver haired woman stood motionless as she stared at the horribly beautiful chaos below her, at the multicolored fires burning and consuming the wooden houses. Minutes ago it had been to quiet and calm; The sleeping inhabitants unknowing of what was to come of their precious homes. The homes their children, and their parents when they were children, grew up in. Although there was still only silence now, as she watched the flames consume the village, it held the cold brush of death's breath with it. Kabuto stood next to her, smirking down at the fire as its glow reflected in his glasses unphased by the feeling he had become accustomed to. Orochimaru stood just behind them; She could feel his hideous amusement like a metal shard in her back as his laugh rang out behind her. _

"_Have you had enough yet, dear? Will you tell me now?" She gritted her teeth hard together, lips pressed tightly together to hold back the scream that clawed at her throat. The sound of her grounding jaws made Kabuto look over at her as he coolly pushed the glasses back up his face and smiled. Unable to look away from the fire towards him, she only made out the outline of his face in the corner of her eye. "I can still save some of them if you submit to Lord Orochimaru-sama's wishes. Will you sacrifice your little sercret to save them? Or will you let them all burn because you were stubborn?" _

_Her teeth ground harder together as she struggled to lower her head to block out at least some of the image of the burning village beneath the cliff. They had all betrayed her, cast her out for her differences, for a few rumors of a curse, but she still couldn't let them all burn. No, that wasn't right. They were already dead no matter what she did. The scent lay as an undercurrent to the scorched air; So much blood and old death. They had probably killed all the able bodied and left the defenseless and non-shinobi locked in the homes to give the illusion of saving something. Orochimaru put his hand on the back of her head, shoving her closer to the edge of the cliff and making her get a better view of the village. His fingers tangled in her hand and, with a swift yank, he pulled her head back until he could see his snake-like face leering over her. "You're going to turn your back on your family? Your friends?" _

_She coughed, fresh blood accumulating on her lips over the already dried specks as he drove her to her knees hard enough to reopen the barely closed wounds there. To avoid having her hair yanked out she attempted to put her hands out below her only to find she couldn't move. Kabuto was still controlling her body. She waited for the shock of pain that would follow, but Orochimaru released her so she fell flat. The dry dirt mixed with the blood and tears on her face, painting her pale skin in a dark, grotesque mask. Now, she had a perfect view of the village below. And, as she felt the new wave of tears before they began clouding her vision, she saw a small figure running into the woods near the village. She knew it was her sister by the long black hair and that she had seen her standing up here doing nothing as she watched the fire rage on. Resisting Kabuto's control, she closed her eyes tight and muttered two words under her ragged breath. The man was suddenly enraged as he raised his hand and-_

..::*::..

"Do you sleep on rooftops often?" Hana's crimson eyes snapped open to find Sasuke staring down at her with a brow raised. For a moment, she was confused. Then the events of the day clicked into place and her slightly wide eyes returned to normal. Her face just as impassive as his was. "Maybe. What are you doing up here?"

"Looking for you." She took up an incredulous look, sitting up a little bit straighter against the brick of the chimney she had found. It was still warm from the smoke coming up from the fire below, but someone had put it out it seemed. She was getting cold. "You were worried?"

"I was wondering if you had decided to go back." She laughed lightly and stretched her legs as she stood up; of course Sasuke wasn't worried. Worrying was for good little boys. Smirking a little at that thought, she looked up at the sky. The moon was bright and full, casting a silver glow over the rooftops. Hana brushed a piece of pale hair from her eyes as Sasuke began to talk again. He seemed very conversational these days. Maybe it was the excitement of finally getting close to his revenge getting to his head. "You know, this is why we rented a room. So we didn't have to sleep outside."

"Yeah, I know. How long have you been standing there watching me?"

"Long enough. You talk in your sleep. Who were you telling to fuck off?"

"No one. The point still remains you were watching me, Sasuke. Don't change the subject." Sasuke just stared at her, not caring about her joke as she smiled at him. He knew she was just trying to take the attention off of her sleep-talking. A glow from the street distracted her as she was about to point out he was still technically watching her. Peering over the side to look, she realized her disguise had dispersed. Nasty little disadvantage, that. Two large bodyguard-like men were standing behind a smaller, fatter man. He looked like a wealthy merchant, and she it wouldn't surprise her if he was just that. The glow apparently came from the lantern held by a fourth man at the door to the Inn; The same man who had been at the counter earlier.

"Why don't we get a head start on information gathering?" Sasuke nodded turned, walking back to the open door that led to a darkened staircase. Following close behind, Hana changed her hair and eyes back to her disguise as a safety precaution. Within moments, they had caught up to the men as they walked through the halls with the only sound their heavy footfalls and the clatter of the lantern. Sasuke peered around the corner in front of her, watching them as they entered a room at the end of the hall. This particular hall was deserted of rooms, something she learned while scoping the place out earlier. The perfect place, you would think, to talk about something you didn't want overheard. Otherwise, you could have just talked at the bar. As the door closed, they crept forward and leaned against it lightly. The bodyguards must have been stupid to not stand outside, but maybe they figured they didn't need to at this time of night, in a place like this. Or maybe they were just stupid, or new.

For a few minutes, they just exchanged pleasantries. Asking how the other was doing, how's the wife and kids, and so on. Sasuke looked like he was getting irritated just standing outside the door. Hana leaned against the wall close enough to still hear inside, staring at the ceiling as she listened to them go on. Then they mentioned something interesting. "Has that employer of yours contacted you again? Is that why you're here?"

"No, im here because I was hoping he had contacted you instead of me. I really need that damn man's money!" The mousey voice of the merchant was angry, but also a bit unsettled. There was a sound of a shuffling of feet as if a man had paced half across the room. A gruff laugh came from the inn keeper before he replied. "Lot of gambling debts to pay off again? Nope, haven't heard a word from him. Maybe if you gave up a few dinners you could pay them off yourself." More laughter, and a sound like an angry cow that must have been the sound that came with the merchant's scowl. She resisted the urge to giggle.

The other man sighed suddenly and the sound of thunking wood made her guess he had set something on a table rather hard. Then another sound caught her attention, and she looked back down the hallway. It sounded like someone was tiptoeing down the hall, but the smells in the hallway were distorted and she couldn't tell if maybe it had just been a rat scuffling about. Then the door's handle clicked as someone attempted to open it and Sasuke, who had been looking at Hana as she was about to whisper if he heard that, had the same thought she had at the moment.

They were busted.

If they ran back down the hallway where the corner was, they would run into the person she now knew was there. If they ran the other way, further down the hall, they would be seen before they reached the end. Even if they were fast. It amazed her how big the Inn was in such a town. In split second thinking, she wrapped her fingers in Sasuke's shirt front and yanked him towards her suddenly. The other hand pressed to his face to both guide him and hide what would obviously be suprise from this sudden escape plan she had hatched. She felt the tickle of his hair on her face, his breath hot on her skin, as she breathed words into his lips. "Go along with it."

She had never been able to get this close to Sasuke without being in a fight with him, and being pressed tight between his body and a solid wall without worrying about him putting a knife in her ribs gave her the chance to realize small details. His skin was soft where her fingers caressed, and unusually hot to the touch. With the waves of cold he always gave off, it was if he had his own physical contact deterrent built in. It was almost a sin to force that on a body like his. Someone cleared their throat, apparently the inn keeper by the tone. They broke apart with a soft gasp. He was out of practice, but he still had some talent left to him.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Her eyes found him, wide and doe-like as if embarrassed to be caught in such a situation. She would play the kind, innocent girl outlook for all it was worth. A flush of red creeped across her cheeks as she spoke. "Excuse me, Oyota-san. We get a little carried away sometimes." He smiled kindly at her and nodded, seeming to buy into the act. The bodyguards seemed skeptical as they came out the door way behind him with the over weight merchant.

"You kids, I wonder where you get your energy from. Even I can't kiss my wife like that anymore." The man laughed as she bowed low and fast in apology before grabbing Sasuke by the hand and pulling him past the group quickly. The voice of who she assumed had been a body guard sounded behind her. "Who are they?"

"Some kids who checked in earlier. They're getting married in a few days over in the Moon Country. I wish I'd thought of going there for my wedding, but it's so expensive..." As she turned the corner, she let his hand slip from hers. He slowed to a stop, his expression hard to discern in the darkness off the hallway. Turned, she placed her hands on her hips with impatience evident. It had donned on her that he had been the first person she laid hands on that she didn't intent to kill for quite a few months. The thought made her both tired and a bit angry. "Can't you walk on your own? Let's go back to the room for the night; They're expecting us to be there now after that little show. If they go to check and we're not there, then they might start looking into it."

He stared at her a moment before he peered back around the corner, watching the men disappear in the opposite direction before turning back to her and nodding. Silently, they walked back to their room. She couldn't help but feel that she hadn't been completely faking her blush.

..::*::..

Just a few steps from the door, they heard Karin's outraged yell and hesitated going in. That didn't sound good at all. Sasuke seemed to take a deep breath before opening the door, and Hana didn't protest to letting him go first. Then, all hell seemed to break loose. Karin began punching Suigetsu in the head repeatedly, splattering the wall with his liquafied face as he tried reforming it before she did it again. He wasn't quite fast enough. Juugo was in the corner twitching slightly while curled in the fetal position. It looked like he was about to lose it.

No one seemed to have really noticed they had walked in. Hana sighed and, in a matter of seconds, was pulling Karin off of Suigetsu with one hand wound tightly in her shirt as Sasuke stood next to Juugo trying to calm him down. Karin kicked at her, not realizing who it was until she threw the redhead down on the floor with such force the breath was knocked from her with a loud thunk. The silence that followed made the others turn to look at the two woman. Hana stared down the other woman and even as Suigetsu finished reforming his head, he was quiet with the anticipation of danger that filled the room. Karin was utterly still like the bird fascinated by the movements of the snake.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Karin? Are you trying to blow our cover?" The anger in her words was like the lash of a whip. The receiving woman flinched before realizing her sudden vulnerability and struggled into a sitting position facing the silver haired woman. "You're the one who decided to molest Sasuke outside the Innkeeper's door!"

"Isn't a woman given a right to molest her husband-to-be anywhere she wants to? What was I supposed to do, say 'Oops, you caught us! We were eaves dropping!', and hope they understood that you were too jealous a bitch to bear the thought of a little physical contact for us to get away with our story intact?"

Karin was glaring at Suigetsu now. He must have been the one watching them around the corner, and with the realization that Hana was also staring him down seemed to make him straighten up against the wall a bit more. Suddenly, she spoke. "Why were you following us?"

"I was out for a walk. Sasuke left and I didn't feel like getting stuck here with her and Juugo. Neither are much good for company." She didn't really think he was lying, or telling the truth either. Sighing, she waved her hand at them dismissively and walked to the corner of the room where she slid down by the darkened window. She could easily see out of it, and at the bright moon highlighting the sky. "Whatever. Go back to sleep. It was nothing."

No one but Sasuke, who was expressionless as always, seemed to buy into her words and they stared at her for another minute. Then, Karin huffed and pushed her glasses up her nose as she returned to her bed. Suigetsu shook his head and also returned to his bed. Juugo and Sasuke, however, were still standing as they watched her before the orange haired man sighed and walked past the dark haired man and back to his corner. Sasuke walked across the room silently and flicked the light switch off. Hana was staring out the window, the moonlight making her silver hair a sort of glowing white halo around her head. His foot steps seemed to slow as he passed her, almost as if he was hesitating.

"Goodnight."

Hana said as he seemed to be about to say something. In the darkness, she noticed his face change to something that seemed slightly irritated before turning away to his own bed. She didn't know how long she listened to the heartbeats of the others for until she finally drifted off, but she must have been more exhausted then she realized. She didn't even dream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Burned And Bled**

Chapter 4-Sacrifices

Shards of light broke through the shadows of the small room, dancing across the faces of the five sleeping soundly. Only one stirred, lifting herself silently from the floor to stretch lazily in the early morning rays of warm sunlight. Tiptoeing around her four other comrades, she slipped out the door after making sure her disguise was put properly into place. Not one of them moved except for the soft rise and fall of their blankets as they breathed. Sasuke wouldn't be too angry if she went out searching ahead of them. Though, he might be a little peeved she didn't wake them up. Straightening up her posture, she walked silently down the hallway, keeping her face kind and her smile inviting.

By the time Hana had reached the Inn's front door, she was feeling uneasy. Not the sensation of being followed, but the feeling something was near. Her fake smile faltered smile a little at the corner, nose twitching slightly as she tried to find the source of her discomfort. There was no smell she recognized, Akatsuki or otherwise, besides the natural smell of the wood, dirt, and people. It was kind of hard walking here, with so many of them on the street as they made their early morning rounds selling and buying from little makeshift rode side vendors. It disrupted the smells in the air, all that foods and spices, and made her sense of smell practically useless, while also making her dizzy at the same time. Great. Atleast these people could be so blissfully unknowing of every bad thing around them and not have to worry about it. Her eyes darkened considerably as she thought at how being unaware had changed so much in her life. That was when she bumped into a girl with pink hair, a Konoha headband glittering on her head as she apologized quickly and moved on.

Hana didn't pay it much thought at first, then things clicked into place and she looked over her shoulder hurriedly, eyes raking the crowd for the girl. She was gone. Staring over her shoulder a moment more, she turned away and began walking towards the forest. Konoha. Were they here on a mission, or was it something more? What if…what if her sister was with them? A confrontation now would be flashy no doubt, and blow the cover she so carefully crafted. She shook her head, told herself she worried too much, and slipped into the shadows of the woods. Immediately, the darkness shifted, and the soft padding of paws on the hard dirt replaced the sound of human feet. Just worrying to much.

..::*::..

The boy lay, staring up at the ceiling with blank black eyes as if he could see through it and into the sky. There was no doubt Hana had left, he had watched her leave the room in silence, not even bothering to ask her where she was going. He knew now she actually did plan to help him after all, and he almost felt like he was glad she joined them. Or maybe that was just his imagination. Sighing, he lifted himself from the floor and stood, looking around at the others. Karin stirred, Suigetsu slept on soundly, but Juugo was awake with his eyes turned on Sasuke with the sleep still weighing his gaze. He told Juugo to wake the others up so they could begin their search before he walked out the door without another word.

Sasuke walked through the halls silently, slipping out the door without a single glance from the few people wandering around the Inn. He was thankful no one stopped to ask him about last night. There was some strange feeling emanating from the forest. As he slipped through the crowd hurriedly, he wondered what it could possibly be. It wasn't chakra he was feeling, for sure, but it was something you couldn't see. Just feel.

As he slipped into the trees, leaving the town behind, the feeling was overwhelmed by a more easily understood one. He was being watched. "Come out…Whoever you are." A man walked from the cover of the trees, a spiral mask hiding his face. He wore a long black cloak, small clouds dotting it in various places. Immediately, he knew he was one of the Akatsuki. As the man spoke in a high pitched voice, Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"So, you're Sasuke-kun, huh? Mmm…you sure do look a lot like Itachi-san!"

"…"

"Damn! You're scary!"

The man ran behind the trees as the sound of flapping wings made him look up to see two large white birds. A man with a yellow pony tail was doing hand signs as the birds flew down towards him. The man jumped from the birds as they exploded; Dirt, dust, and debris flying in the air around the strange man as he landed safely on the ground away from the explosion. He laughed lightly.

He had sadly underestimated Sasuke. Before he had a change to react, the raven haired boy was before him, swiftly drawing a long blade from the sheath behind his back. The yellow haired man dodged him, jumping back to land on a branch as the masked one stood there seemingly unaware of the blade as it phased through his body. Sasuke looked over his shoulder at the strange man before returning his attention to the one who attacked him.

This guy…

"First of all, it seems that…you have no control over your mouth, so I'll ask a few things about Itachi."

..::*::..

She felt the far off vibration through the ground, the darkness shifting as Hana walked out onto the path. Her disguise was gone now, her silver hair shining from the sunlight filtering through the trees as her crimson eyes stared down the beaten road towards the source. Another vibration, and then another. What the hell was going on? Narrowing her gaze, she walked a few steps, catching in pace before she stopped suddenly and leaned to the left. A kunai whistled past her ear. For a moment, her eyes seemed to glow a brighter red as she whirled on her attacker with her teeth bared. Realizing who this was, though, made her breath catch.

"My, Atsui, how you've grown."

The girl she faced was slightly shorter then her, black hair framing her determined face which held an expression that didn't seem to fit the rest of her. Her eyes were a pale icy blue with a fire just as hot as Hana's burning in them. There was a vast rage laying just beyond those cold eyes that made her want to look away in disgust. Dreaming of the sacrifices she had to make, and what it did to her little sister, was bad enough. She didn't want to have to see it first hand like this. The girl snarled like some feral creature, whipping out another kunai and flinging at the older woman. Hana caught it effortlessly, letting it cut her hand and draw a thin trickle of blood, before he flung it back. The girl had to jump side ways to avoid it.

"What's the matter, girl, getting rusty? That almost hit you." Hana laughed as if her joke had been the day's highlight. In truth, the thought of her sister losing her skill scared her. Suddenly, she felt another vibration, but this was was accompanied by a booming sound. Something tugged at her conscious, pulling her towards the sound like some invisible wind. She fought it, still holding the girl's gaze. Strangely, an image of Sasuke crossed her mind, and she narrowed her gaze. The humor fled as instantly as it had come. "Not here, little girl. I'm busy."

"What do you mean your-!"

"Rain country, a week from now. We shall see how much you've grown then."

"No! Come back you coward!"

It was too late; She was yelling at empty air. Hana was already gone, running towards the sounds of the explosions at full speed. There was a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, growing with every step closer to the source. By now, she could smell blood. Not just any blood, though; It was Sasuke's blood, and the blood of another she had met a long time ago. She should have guessed he was behind the explosions. The distraction from her sister made her slow to react and think of all the possibilities of the vibration's cause. Although, she didn't entirely doubt Sasuke's strength, she prayed he hadn't underestimated Deidara.

..::*::..

"Admire! Despair! And shout!"

The man yelled at Sasuke as he struggled to pull himself off the ground. The only thing this could be leading up to was another explosion, and he was dreading it. The black tendrils grew across the man's body, covering every inch of him. He could feel the sweat rolling off his face, the sense of impending doom as each second ticked by. He couldn't stand. Couldn't get away. He was going to die here before getting his revenge on Itachi. He had gone so far, and was now to die by the hand of this feminine freak. He wasn't ready to die, he had to fight.

"Because my art…" His eyes grew wider as he began to panic, the natural human response to the fear of death. It would be the end of him if it consumed him. He still had a few seconds before the man exploded, surely he could do something-

There was a sharp pain in his shoulder as the maw of a giant white beast bit down, carefully avoiding vital points. The fur tickled his face, accompanied by the musk of wild animals and forests. The panicked flared, but with a sudden jerk the scenery began to change. He was being taken away from the sound of the man's voice as he screamed out his final words. "IS A BANG!"

A blinding light filled his vision so suddenly he tried to throw up his hands to cover his face, to find only one arm would raise. The was a searing heat that battled the wind that seemed to part for their passage. It felt like they were racing against the explosion itself. And the explosion seemed to be winning. The air grew hotter, the light seeming to burn through his skin as if he were paper. Suddenly, it was gone. He was airborne for a brief moment before he landed heavily in the dirt, trying to catch his lost breath.

He could just barely make out the shape of the creature as his vision cleared and his head stopped spinning. There was a large silver wolf-like creature lying across the ground, head down and hidden from him as it attempted to stand, coughing a red liquad onto the ground and falling back down. His vision blurred, and he blinked. There was now a woman in its place, her clothes torn with black and red patches spotting her skin and the ground beneath her. She pulled herself up shakily, stumbling slightly as she shivered. It was clear she was having trouble staying up, but none the less, she walked towards him. He attempted to sit up, pain racking his body. She shook her head and put out a clawed hand for him to stop. He continued, and then she growled low. He froze. Her voice was something between a snarl and growl. Something feral shining in her blood colored eyes. "Stop moving, fool, or I'll have to resort to other means of preserving your life. If I decide it's even worth the trouble anymore."

She picked him up gently and, surprisingly, with ease considering her injuries. She pulled him onto her back, securing his arms around her neck and his legs around her waist. It was demeaning doing this, but he didn't think arguing would help the situation any. Then they were moving again. Not as fast as before, but fast enough so his head spun again. He fell in and out of consciousness, trying to force himself to stay awake long enough to figure out where they were headed. The last thing he remembered was the sound of a man and woman's voice, a sharp impact as the one who was carrying him collapsed beneath him, then being pulled to his feet and dragged away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Burned And Bled**

Chapter 5-Promise

The woman was silent as she sat by the bed of the young man. The expression on his face was so peaceful, so soft. She remembered how his skin had felt brushed her fingertips, and her hand began to rise. It was halfway to him before she stopped it, her fingers recoiling as if she had been burned. Yes, a part of her wanted to touch him, but every other part of her wanted to strangle that part. Then again, they also wanted to strangle the one who lay before her. Placing her hand back in her lap, she concentrated on the gentle rise and fall of his chest before he stirred. She could tell he was awake now, but a few minutes passed before he actually spoke. His dark eyes opening to gaze up at her. "How long did you intend to watch me sleep?"

"How long did you intend to pretend to sleep, hmm?" Ignoring her question as she had his, he looked once around the room, then tried to sit up. Her claw tipped hand reached out to press against his chest, forcing him back down gently.

"Juugo and Suigetsu are outside, and Karin...who knows. I sent her into town to retrieve supplies but that was quite awhile ago. I'm not too worried, honestly." He stared at her for a moment before sighing and closing his eyes, but she knew he didn't intend to go back to sleep. She found herself wondering what was going through his head, then realized she didn't really care. It was his fault she had that confrontation with her little sister...a week she had told her. Why was she so stupid? Her mind wandered from the girl to Itachi. Her expression was almost that of pain as she felt the cold knot of fear in her stomach. This was getting out of hand fast. He must know or eventually... "Sasuke, there is something I think you should know-"

In that moment there was a sudden bang from the door being pulled open roughly, then once more as it shut behind the white haired man. He was grumbling to no one in particular it seemed, turning to set his gaze on Hana with annoyance. From the corner she noted Sasuke was sitting up already, watching Suigetsu as he spoke unnecessarily loud. She sighed. "You sent Karin out hours ago, where the hell is she at?"

"She's a grown woman, she can handle herself. Why ask? Are you worried about the well being of your lover-girl?" Sasuke seemed a bit amused at this, but Suigetsu was far from it. He seemed like he was about to protest when the door burst off the hinges, catching Suigetsu in it's wake and reducing him to a watery puddle on the floor. On top on the rubble stood the redhead as if summoned, but her expression made her worry. She was on her feet within moments as Juugo appeared in the doorway, and she knew without asking what had upset them. The Konoha ninja were closing in; Fast.

"We've been followed. Sasuke, what should we do?" Karin's voice was a little higher then normal, obviously nervous. The white haired woman crossed the room and starting packing up the remains of a medical kit. Sasuke was standing up already, shrugging the sleeves of his shirt back into place as he spoke. "We run. Juugo, take the map and mark all the Akatsuki hideouts you discovered."

..::*::..

"Are you ready Sasuke?"

Karin asked him as he shrugged on his black cloak with ease, only a bit of stiffness and a dull ache still clung to him now. Vaguely, he could feel the weight of Hana's gaze on his back. She had been watching him diligently since he had first stood, as if she were waiting for him to drop dead suddenly. This was no time to question her about it, but he try to remember it for later. "Yes, my healing power has increased greatly." He wondered if this was the power he gained from absorbing the white snake. Karin interrupted his thoughts as Suigetsu and Juugo crowded around them, and Hana hovered a bit outside their little circle, looking elsewhere but no doubt listening. "It could be the Akatsuki or the Leaf, but it doesn't really matter. The Leaf might have information on-"

"It's the Leaf, no doubt. Judging by the numbers and smell." Looking annoyed at Hana's interruption, Karin opened her mouth to protest before he cut her off. "She's right; Akatsuki operates in two man groups."

"It would be a waste of our time to ambush them." Suigetsu said, his eyes glancing from Karin to the raven haired boy as he spoke. "Agreed. We leave the Leaf alone for now. We will continue to search for Itachi. If we find him, worst case scenario is you four having to fight the Leaf. For now we move we move as Hebi, and follow up on what Juugo learned."

They all nodded their approvals, granted the silver-haired woman's was a bit halfhearted, and he began to move. He saw Karin put a hand on Juugo's shoulder and watched them fall behind a bit. Assuming they would catch up, he continued forward. Suigetsu was on his left, Hana on his right matching pace with those controlled strides. It was then that he became vaguely aware of the crack in her metallic collar. Had that always been there?

..::*::..

The first place they had reached was a large cave of sorts, and of course Sasuke ordered they all wait outside while he searched it. Hana sat on a large outcropping of rock near the entrance as she watched the others fidget with discomfort. She knew they were nervous, but what they feared Sasuke would find inside, she was already quite sure of. There was a rumble, a sound of an explosion, and everyone was on their feet. The woman let them rush in, taking the chance to slip off unnoticed.

This was the perfect cover with which to run off, but she also didn't want to see Sasuke's face when Itachi would force him to wait even longer for his revenge. Doubtless, it would disgust and enrage her. She moved swiftly, yet apparently carelessly when in front of her dropped a yellow haired boy with whiskers...and the scent of a bijuu. There was no doubt this was Naruto. "What...who the hell are you? Are you with Sasuke? Do you know where he is!"

Hana stood frozen as she debated dispersing this obvious clone or having a chat with it. She couldn't let the main body be alerted to where she was, as it was obvious he would come this way. She couldn't let him find Sasuke. Instead, she would stall him. He took a step forward, and as if dancing, she took a step back. "What if I do? What do you want from him? What could you possibly do for someone like him?" The boy grit his teeth, looking angry now, and impatient. Though he hesitated long enough for her to take another glancing blow at his pride. "You are weak and pathetic. Naruto, go home and forget about hi-"

"How can you say that? And how do you know my name? Even if you know that, you could never know how I feel...I will...I HAVE to bring Sasuke home! Now tell me where he is!" The boy moved towards her in that moment, as if he would hit her. She waited until a moment before impact and side stepped the clone. Her hand came down at the base of it's neck, and it dispersed in a puff of white smoke. With a growl, she turned and continued on her way. Naruto was now Sasuke's problem again, not hers. Hana had done her part.

..::*::..

"You're late, Sister." Hana watch the smaller image of herself drift into view as the rain came down in sheets. In some part of this country there was a fight going on judging by the explosions and screams. She couldn't care less. The sharp nail of her index finger tapped the crack in her metal collar in an impatient gesture. "I never knew you as one to keep me waiting." The girl hissed at her like some wild creature. Oh, the irony. Atsui pulled a kunai from her belt and brandished it. She was so sloppy..."You never knew me at all."

When it was thrown, Hana simply sideswiped it with the back of her hand. The small cut it left sharpened her anger and made her realize what she came here to tell the girl. This wasn't the time to have their fight to the death. This wasn't the place either. "I'm afraid that because of your late arrival, Sister, our battle shall be postponed. I will only linger for a moment, so say what you will and begone back to your pathetic village." The hiss from the girl was louder, angrier. She almost seemed to shake with rage. Somewhere, her own rage was scratching at her carefully built walls.

"Why? What could a vile bitch like you have that's more pressing then a fight to the death with the Sister she already tried to condemn!" The girl shouted, pulling out another kunai. This time she charged head on. Rolling her eyes in annoyance, the woman readied herself to grab the weapon out the girl's hand. Too late she realized that the girl had planned something else...

A foot from her the girl's image distorted and changed. A black creature was suddenly in front of her, and it was enormous. It's wide open maw and glistening teeth made her realize, once again too late, what was about to happen. The jaws closed on her shoulder in a wash of terrible, ripping pain. For a few moments there was only the smell of blood and the rumbling of the low growl of the girl who thought herself clever with this trump card. There seemed to be an empty silence where even the rain was holding it's breath. Distantly, she heard the sound of shattering metal. A scream of agony and rage echoed as all the sounds suddenly returned; With the sound came a heavy black-red mass of energy that clawed it's way from her skin. It was so powerful that the wolfish creature, having been hit head on, was ripped away and flung into the wall of a nearby build. At the impact, the wall shuddered and buckled inward before the wolf creature slid to the ground.

She saw red, so much red. This wasn't the red of blood, though, it was the red raw rage. The woman was shrouded in a writhing cloak of red and black, her body looking grotesque and inhuman. The only clearly visible thing the eyes burning like small copies of a super nova. Then it was gone. "What...what have you done..." She fell to her knees as her eyes, looking now dull and brown, fell on the girl who had done the impossible. That should not have happened...Not in a million years, nor 14. There could only be one to inherit the ability that Hana had because the ability was a being of it's own with a quieter conscious.

Hana shakily got to her feet, ignoring the blood as it ran down her body and mingled with the rain. As she made her way to her, she wondered how it was possible. At Atsui's side she slid to her knees and ran her hands tenderly across the small frame of the unconscious girl. Nothing vital seemed damaged. At the girl's neck, at the fanged black circle, she paused. Her fingers began to tingle. Now they burned. Ripping her hand away she howled in pain. The chilling, mournful sound drifting up and resonating through the small area. She jerked up, turning her head back and forth like some crazed animal. Searching...searching for the thing that was causing her body to feel like an inferno.

Suddenly, it came to her. Itachi's face floated across her vision. "Sasuke...Sasuke, no!" Tears stung her eyes, washed away by the cold rain as she stood suddenly and flat out ran. She raced forward, clinging to the last memory she had of the man she knew would meet his end today.

..::*::..

_It had been the day before Sasuke's arrival when Itachi showed up. She had expected the younger brother to make an appearance, but not the older. Though now, as she sat on the rocks next to him as they stared out to sea, she was glad for the company. Maybe that was the real reason he came to her now. They were both silent for a long time, in fact he hardly seemed to make a sound at all except for the occasional deep breath. Only the heat radiating off his body reminded her he was there constantly. She spoke first. "I'm happy I got to see you before shit got crazy."_

_He made a small sound, and realized he had laughed a bit. It made her smile softly as she watched him pull his knees inwards towards his body, securing them with his arms before he rested his chin on them. It was such a defensive position, it made the hard knot in her stomach turn like a giant hand. He spoke without looking at her, but she knew the look in his eyes would be far away. It was a distance she knew she could never cross. "Such a colorful way of putting it, but that's something I always valued. Brutal honesty." His words were bitter, and she fought to look away from him as he continued. "I figured now would be as good as ever to say our goodbyes. Sasuke has neutralized Orochimaru and started gathering old test subjects. We both know he's headed this way now." _

_She felt, rather than saw, him look at her. While he was talking she managed to look towards the setting sun as it casts shades of red and orange across the sky. No one seemed to be able to make her feel so helpless as Itachi did, something she hated him for, but maybe that helplessness came from the trust they shared. Trust borne from their mutual hardships. He was the only person who could understand what she did, and why. Did he see her as the same? "It would be difficult to explain us meeting again after Sasuke comes to recruit me into his little platoon." The woman pressed her lips together for a moment before she went. He was right; Their goodbyes would be now, or never. The prospect of losing the only person who understood her was painful, but there was no other choice. It was what Itachi wanted._

_"Hana, we both knew the time would come for one of us eventually. We also knew Sasuke was more ambitious then Atsui. Don't look like this is such news to you." She couldn't resist looking back at him now, and when she did she regretted it. The distance of his eyes, the sad curve of his small smile, the softness of his expression. These were all things she memorized in the many visits between them, and it was how she would have to remember him. A part of her knew she wouldn't be able to see that last moment when Itachi would be set free from his burdened life. Another part longed to see that distance disappear, to see him smile for real, it thought it was possible. The closest she ever got were the small bits of happiness that talking about his brother when they were young gave him. Still, it wasn't enough for her. Maybe, she was just greedy. "I know, but it doesn't make it any easier. When your gone, I'll be alone again. You remember how it was to be the only one who knew the truth. To be the only boat in the sea of sadness while you sank slowly."_

_A look passed over him briefly, surprise maybe, before he looked back out at the water lapping at the rocks closer to the shore. The sound was soothing, but not enough to calm the growing panic inside her. Was Itachi so slow he didn't realize what it would cost her? No, she wouldn't try to make him not do it, but she could be allowed a bit of complaint. They had been using each other for years as emotional lifeboats and ways to reduce the skin hunger. That thing that all humans have that makes them go crazy if they go too long without the touch of another living being. Her hand reached out to touch his cheek gently, and he looked at her as if she were an alien. He was acting so strange. "Itachi..."_

_She made a small sound of surprise as she felt his arms wrap around her suddenly, pulling her close and hanging on as if she were the last solid thing in the world. The positioning was a bit odd so that his face was hidden in the crook of her neck, but he did it so often that she instinctively reached up to stroke the back of his head gently. It was weird how somehow so much bigger then her could sit like this and not cramp up. While she had been busy thinking of how losing him would effect her, she didn't really think of how he would feel about dying. How selfish of her, but maybe it was because it wasn't so much him dying that him having to beat his brother to near death would effect him. If Sasuke wasn't strong enough to handle it, could he accidentally killed him? "Hana." His voice was muffled, but she made a small sound in her throat that let her know she was listening. He took it as encouragement to go on as he moved his face to the side. She could feel his warm breath tickling her neck as he spoke low._

_"I'm sorry I have to ask this of you...but will you watch out for Sasuke for me? Just long enough to make sure he won't figure it out. I know you have your own plans but...can you just do this small thing for me? I...I won't be able to watch over after this is over. So, please, Hana." Ever since she had met him, he had never begged her for anything. He was the hard ass of this emotional pairing, the one who usually did the comforting and was the support. It was cliche, because she was the woman, but now it just seemed silly for a such a tough guy to be begging a small unstable woman for anything. She wanted that solid pillar back, but what she was left with was this broken man preparing to die to help his brother have a better life then he had. It just didn't seem fair to her._

_Gently, she pulled out of his grasp enough to see his face. Hana placed her hands against the soft skin of his cheeks, effectively holding his gaze. She hadn't had to fear those red eyes for a long time, but now she was afraid of them for a reason different than anyone before. "I promise you that I will do everything I can for him." The relief was so painfully bright in his eyes that she felt the tears swell in her eyes. An an effort to hide the agony, she bent her face to his. His lips were warm, and after a few moments she could taste the salt of tears on them. Though, they were not hers for once._


End file.
